Reflections
by XphiaDP
Summary: "Trust the moon... And I do. I can't forgive you, but I trust you." Jack reflects on the events of that Easter and his views of the moon and guardians.


**Yo! Xphia here! I know I really should be working on my other stories but I was bored and this idea happened. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this stuff.**

* * *

_Same streets…_

Jack walked the streets of Burgess, Pennsylvania. He knew every one by heart and nothing had changed.

_Same crowds too._

The same teens crowded a nearby food joint. The same girls rushed in and out of the various stores lining the streets. The same adults scurried along the sidewalks in a desperate attempt to make it to work on time.

_Yeah, the world hasn't changed a bit._

Despite everything that had happened, the world was still the same. It was almost as if the whole incident with Pitch had been nothing more than a bad dream.

_But still, I don't think I can forgive you yet._

Jack looked towards the moon which was barely visible as the sun overtook it. Sure, his view on the moon had changed for the better, he couldn't just let go of the fact that it was Manny's fault that he got dragged into all of this.

_You don't see it, but… those few days were very hard for me._

He sighed going over the past events in his mind. In just those three days, he had had his world flipped upside down and his thoughts toyed with.

_Learning to trust people._

He thought of the guardians. He remembered as they slowly broke down his walls and climbed into his world. He remembered slowly opening up to them and actually letting them get close to him after a while. He smiled softly.

_Having that trust broken._

But that smile disappeared as he remembered them turning their backs on him after they saw him with those teeth. Every bit of trust that he had formed with them shattered as they wouldn't even listen to him try to explain himself. The walls that they had worked so hard to break down were put back up and it would take a while before they would ever come back down again.

_Finding out the place I pegged as small, and stifling, and empty…_

Jack had been everywhere in the world. Even as he traveled to the most remote parts of all the different countries, he found the same things happening. Arguments breaking out over the smallest of things, people dying in completely useless wars, and people getting hurt because of the stupidest reasons. It was the same everywhere and despite how big the world really was, this made it seem smaller.

_Wasn't any of those things._

Now he saw that everything was so much more than he could have imagined. He began to understand why people had these problems. He saw why these things happened. Sure he still thought that a lot of the reasons these things were happening were stupid, but at least he understood why they were happening. He saw past this and saw the outcomes. People grew stronger, families grew closer, and bonds became stronger than ever.

_I'm glad I met you guys._

Jack thought of the guardians once more and smiled.

_You made me… pick up on things I probably would've kept on ignoring._

If it wasn't for them, he probably wouldn't have even noticed the decreasing belief or even the importance of being believed. He probably wouldn't have been able to look past all those problems in the world to see the happiness that they bring. Without them, he wouldn't have noticed anything.

_Trust the moon… And I do._

To be a guardian, you had to trust in the moons decisions no matter how crazy they may seem. Heck, just look at what happened with the moon choosing him as a guardian! Bunny thought it was the stupidest thing that could have happened and Jack didn't even want guardianship despite most spirits wishing to have it! But look at what happened. They defeated Pitch and everything turned out great.

_I can't forgive you,_

No, Jack didn't think he could ever do that. Despite it all, he still couldn't forgive the moon for stripping away his memories and leaving him in the dark for 300 years. He couldn't forgive him for ignoring his desperate pleas for an answer. He couldn't forgive him for throwing him into the entire Pitch mess with no warning whatsoever.

_But I trust you._

But, despite all that, Jack still believed and trusted in the moon. Manny did things for a reason even if that reason will forever be unknown.

_You took care of things right?Otherwise, all belief would be gone and my world with it._

Everything was back to normal, and even with all the things the guardians could do there was no way that they were able to return everything to its natural state in such a short amount of time on their own. Every child that had believed before still believes now. Every dream and wish still remained intact. The guardians couldn't have done that alone meaning the moon had to have helped out. If it hadn't, then who knows what state the guardians would be in.

_Hey, did I mention I've got friends now?We're getting together for the first time in a week._

Jack smiled as he thought of his newfound believers. He couldn't wait to see them! It's been a week since Jack had flown off on that sled leaving the kids behind. He wanted to see Jamie, Sophie, and all the other kids! He didn't think he could wait much longer. Besides, they had a snowball war to finish. He smirked at the thought, before turning to the moon once more before it disappeared completely under the horizon.

_See you there?_

No less than three seconds later, he heard a familiar boy's voice scream his name.

"Jack! You're back!"

* * *

**And there it is! Please comment and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
